


death by a thousands cuts

by leaisforce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, Song: Death By A Thousand Cuts (Taylor Swift), Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, nada gente lloren conmigo, sad hours
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaisforce/pseuds/leaisforce
Summary: "United, we stand. Our country, guess it was a flawless land".Tony recorre la habitación de Steve luego de meses después de que los acuerdos se firmaran.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	death by a thousands cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente subida en Wattpad. Honestamente, no son Stony shipper, simplemente pienso que la canción iba perfecta para ellos en el contexto post!civil war y salió esto jajsj, disfrútenlo.

_Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts_   
_Flashbacks waking me up_   
_I get drunk, but it's not enough_   
_'Cause the morning comes and you're not my baby_   
_I look through the windows of this love_   
_Even though we boarded them up_   
_Chandelier still flickering here_   
_'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not_   
_It's death by a thousand cuts_

Tony pensó que nunca estaría dentro de esa habitación de nuevo, y ni siquiera se había animado a pasar cerca de ella desde el incidente. Pero ahora estaba sentado en la cama que llevaba siete meses deshabitada, con una cascada de recuerdos encima de él.

_I dress to kill my time_   
_I take the long way home_   
_I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright_   
_They say, "I don't know"_

Le costó un poco llegar al escritorio, ya que aún se veían algunas de sus pertenencias, las cuales ahora estaban cubiertas de polvo. Entre los objetos, se distinguían algunos artefactos que fueron utilizados por el capitán durante la segunda guerra mundial. El menor hizo una mueca, mientras se le venía a la cabeza las incontables veces que se había burlado de ellos. Abrió un cajón y se encontró con varios cuadernos, los cuales tenían sus hojas inundadas con los dibujos del rubio. Desde paisajes de acuarela a figuras a lápiz y retratos a tinta. Esta última técnica era la que abundaba, ya que al parecer al Capitán le gustaba retratar a la gente de su entorno en diversas situaciones. Estos arrancaban desde el 2012, y se podían identificar a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Bueno, ahora ex compañeros. Pasando páginas, se encontró con bocetos de Natasha entrenando con un arma, Thor y Bruce sentados mirando televisión, y hasta uno de su propia armadura. Lanzó una carcajada cuando vió el siguiente, había hecho una historieta con Fury dando órdenes, y en la siguiente viñeta estaban los Avengers comiendo swarmas, con la frase _"earth mighest heroes"._

_And what once was ours_   
_Is no one's now_   
_I see you everywhere, the only thing we share_   
_Is this small town_

Siguió avanzando con el cuaderno, hasta que se detuvo en uno que le llamó la atención. Este había sido creado en 2015, más específicamente mientras se encontraban refugiados en la casa de Clint. En el cuadro se podía observar a Tony cortando leña en el medio del inmenso espacio verde. Y detrás de el, llegaba a la última página del cuaderno. La última antes de que él se fuera. La última antes de que se hubiera arruinado todo.

El corazón de Tony comenzó a aumentar su velocidad cuando llegó al dibujo. La pintura se veía mucho más elaborada y prolija que los anteriores. Aquellas pinceladas terriblemente precisas mostraban a un relajado Tony siendo iluminado del lado izquierdo por el sol, sentado en el medio del Centro de los Nuevos Avengers, y en el fondo se veía claramente la "A" de Avengers en la pared.

En delgado margen inferior había escrito, con su inconfundible caligrafía, simplemente una palabra: **_home_**. Y al lado, una firma con el nombre de aquel hombre que Tony tanto deseaba olvidar: **_Steve Rogers_**.

_You said it was a great love_   
_One for the ages_   
_But if the story's over, why am I still writing pages?_

Cuando Tony pudo por fin apartar sus ojos del cuaderno, volvió a ponerlos en su lugar y cerró aquel cajón. Debajo de este, había otro cajón más. El último, más precisamente. Y aunque el menor sabía cuál era el contenido en este, decidió abrirlo igual.

En el interior se encontraba la carta que Steve le había enviado. La última vez que supo sobre él. De hecho, esa había sido la última vez que el hombre de hierro se había animado a estar dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

_My heart, my hips, my body, my love_   
_Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch_   
_Gave up on me like I was a bad drug_   
_Now I'm searching for signs in a haunted club_

La leyó como si fuera la primera vez, ya que en su memoria no había recuerdos de las palabras Capitán. Probablemente su memoria las habría bloqueado instantáneamente, para no revivir aquel trauma. Porque Tony no había hablado con nadie sobre como la Guerra Civil lo había destruido. Porque intentaba parecer calmado desde hace meses con su entorno, mientras que, muy en el fondo, seguía cargando con todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

_Our songs, our films,_ **_united, we stand_ **   
**_Our country, guess it was a lawless land_ **   
_Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand_   
_Paper cut stings from my paper-thin plans_

— Señor Stark...

La voz de Peter sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. El chico estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observándolo con una cara de lástima. Lástima, lo que Tony odiaba causar en el resto de las personas.

El hombre no sabia como, pero en un impulso había tomado el celular que llevaba siempre con él en uno de los bolsillos. El celular para contactar a Steve.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? — Interrogó, mientras limpiaba torpemente sus lágrimas con su manga.

— Sólo... un poco. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, obvio. Sólo necesitaba un momento para... — llorar — pensar.

_My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust_   
_Tryna find a part of me you didn't take up_   
_Gave you so much, but it wasn't enough._

Peter se dió vuelta y dejó la habitación. Tony se tomó un minuto para reincorporarse. Miró por unos segundos el celular, antes de volver a dejarlo en su bolsillo.

A él no le interesa escucharme en este momento, además, ya es tarde para arreglar lo nuestro, pensó.

_But I'll be alright, it's just a_ ** _thousand cuts._**  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
